Truth, Dare, or Strip
by Shadow Shinobi57
Summary: When Starfox is left without electronic stimulation, they decide to play Truth or Dare, but with a twist. What kind of chaos will ensue? Thanks for everything, my readers!
1. Chapter 1

_I've read a lot of Q&A fics, but never saw a truth or dare one. Well, here's mine. Special thanks to Vinny Martello for allowing me to use Roka and Roxy. Thanks dude! Well, for your reading pleasure, here you are. Oh, and i do not own Starfox or any of the characters. I do own this story however._

* * *

Chapter One

Let the Games Begin

The Great Fox was silently drifting through space, more specifically right outside Corneria's atmosphere. The remarkably large ship remained in this path, orbiting the peaceful planet, for around a month and a half. No jobs came up that would come to the attention of Star Fox, and the ones that didn't were covered by the Cornerian government. It didn't seem like anything eventful would ensue in the coming days, so Star Fox sat idly by, waiting for the moment to spring into action. Or, at least the action that included lethal firearms. When it came to the other kind, it was taken to notice how often it was happening. Once or twice a week for two evident couples. But when it came to the whole picture, not much was happening. Star Fox acquired enough money to be occupied during the time of calm. But the calm would soon be ruptured slightly. It all starts one day. Nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Slippy was in the hanger, installing a state of the art booster to his Arwing. Peppy was in the study, the room he was seen in most of the time. Falco was messing around in the anti-gravity chamber, making up different moves he could use in the event that he had to fight while skydiving. Katt was looking up…suggestible information. And the other four, which happened to be Fox, Krystal, Roka, and Roxy, were relaxing in the hot tub. Everything seemed to be going well, until the lights went out suddenly and along with it all the electronically powered appliances. Slippy's tools shut down slowly, the computer Katt was operating, the anti-gravity chamber, and the jets in the hot tub. It was bizarre that everything in the Great Fox would go out at once. Outraged and confused, everyone but Peppy gathered in the hangar, the only room with an emergency generator. Falco was slightly limping, Slippy was covered with grease, and Fox, Krystal, Roka, and Roxy were drenched, covered in towels and were shivering slightly.

"What's g-going on here?" Asked Fox, his arms crossed to produce a bit of heat. Slippy was examining the fuse box, and when he turned, he looked slightly amused.

"Well, it looks like a simple black out. Too much electricity was being used all at once. I'll switch on the emergency generator."

"But doesn't that only work for the lights?" Asked Krystal. As Slippy pulled the switch, the hanger was immediately engulfed in light.

"That, the doors, and the communications array." The toad answered.

"You've gotta be kidding me! What do we do now?" He crossed his arms in frustration, something he did often. Slippy just shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't asking you. Your ideas suck. Any ideas anyone?" Looking from one person to another, they only shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to dry off." Said Fox, turning to the door. Krystal ran up and grasped his shoulder.

"I'll go with you." She whispered with a smile. In spite of her voice being lowered, everyone seemed to hear, resulting in Falco's snickering and Roka's mischievous smirk. He wanted nothing but to leave the room before his face showed everyone his embarrassment. He nodded to Krystal, and they left.

"Well, they got the right idea. I'd better go dry off, too." Roka was next to leave, followed a second later by Roxy. The three who remained just stood silently for a few seconds. Falco decided to end the awkward silence by advancing to the door like the others did moments earlier. He was followed by Katt, who was followed by Slippy.

* * *

Fox began running the towel across his fur. It absorbed a small amount of the water, but he could feel the rest of it against his skin. Once he reached a decent dryness level he reached over to grab the clothes sitting on his bed. That's when a knock came to the door.

"Fox, can I come in?" It was Krystal. Fox blushed slightly. He was completely naked, he didn't want her to see his manhood.

"Yeah, come on in. I'm not dressed though." He thought it'd be best to warn her.

"So what?" Her answer made Fox chuckle slightly. She entered fully dressed, not at all flinching at the sight of his masculinity. "I know it's kinda stupid for me to ask, but…do you think it would be fun to play Truth or Dare with the others until the power comes back on?" Fox stopped pulling his jeans up for a moment. Truth or Dare? Odd idea, but it sounded interesting. Even adults could play it once in a while. But something doesn't seem right.

"Sounds boring. But I know how to fix that." He said, continuing to get dressed. Krystal looked at him with a confused glance. Once Fox had his black T-shirt on, he turned to Krystal. He walked up and whispered in her ear. She stared blankly as she listened, then attained an evil grin. The plan was set.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long? It doesn't take this long to dry off and get dressed." Falco ranted. They had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes for Fox, Krystal, Roka, and Roxy.

"Calm down. They'll be here sooner or later." Replied Katt. She was leaning against Falco's shoulder, trying to be as patient as possible. Just then, the four foxes they had been waiting for came through the doorway into the silent room. They all had mischievous grins and seemed to have something interesting to share.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Falco.

"Well, we got an idea." Spoke Roka. They continued to just stand there with evil grins, waiting for a rebuttal. Falco squinted his eyes in annoyance and curiosity.

"Well, what is it?" He was quickly getting angrier.

"Truth or Dare." Spoke Krystal. Katt sat up in slight glee. Slippy sat still and gained a small grin of approval. Falco, however, didn't do anything of the sort; he got up and vacated the room instead.

"I'll have no part of that. Truth or Dare is for kids."

"Oh, but this is different. If someone doesn't answer a question or complete a dare, they have to strip off a piece of their clothing." This halted the avian's movement and made him turn and sit back down.

"I'm in." He said without grinning. "But shouldn't we get Peppy?" Everyone back away in disgust.

"Do you _really_ want to see him strip off his clothing?" Asked Slippy.

"Good point. Let's just get this started." His patience was wearing, though it didn't stop the now evident fact. "Wait, where _is_ Peppy?" Everyone looked around the room, now fully aware of Peppy's absence.

"Wasn't he in his study?" Asked Slippy.

"I'll go check." Replied Fox. He then ran down the hall. Doors went by until he reached Peppy's study. He attempted to open, expected it to be locked. This was exactly the opposite. The door slid open and Fox peered inside. Peppy was sitting in the chair in the corner, eyes darting back and forth across the page of an extremely thick novel. He looked up upon hearing Fox enter.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Didn't you know that the lights went off?" Fox replied.

"The lights went off? I didn't notice. Well, if you don't need anything, I'd like to get back to my reading." And he once again dug his nose into the book. Fox just rolled his eyes and went back out into the hallway. As the door shut, he began his way back to where the rest of the team was, contemplating on what chaos would ensue.

* * *

_Well, there's the first chapter. Remember, leave a review with your truths and dares, and make them as dirty, cruel, unusual, and embarrassing as possible. If you'd like to be more specific, like who should be the victim or whether or not they should answer the question or accomplish the dare, that's good. I'll like it when my readers like to participate in my story. I know there's not much here yet, but leave a review and I'll get the next chapter up with a few of your suggestions. If I didn't get them, sorry. Try next time and I might pick yours. Until next time, R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about this chapters quality. I'm trying. It's just this fic is for a small diversion, something new. Special thanks to Vinny Martello, skatepunk172, and starfoxluver for the ideas. skatepunk172, if you're reading this, then I changed the truth you submitted. You'll see once you read._

* * *

Chapter Two

Beginning of Chaos

Fox returned to the living room where the rest of the team was situated in a circle like pattern, sitting in each of the chairs in the room. This seemed to fit the situation, and still Fox found it humorous. Possibly because the number of people in there rarely exceeded two. Ironic, being that it was the T.V room, the room that one would suspect as being utilized the most. He noticed Krystal scooting a few inches over on the couch, leaving room for Fox to sit down. He trudged over, thinking over the damage costs that would most likely make themselves known after this whole fiasco ceased. Once he was seated, he could feel Krystal slightly shifting her weight to half lean on him. Lucky for Fox, no one seemed to notice this. That, and his blushing that was slightly visible through his orange fur.

"So, who's going first?" Spoke Falco. He didn't appear to care at all of what Fox found when he arrived at Peppy's study moments prior.

"Why don't we let the ladies decide?" Said Roka, flashing his trademark smirk. It was just like Roka to come up with a suggestion like that. He always treated women as if they were royalty if not better.

"That's not a bad idea." Replied Fox. "But how do we decide which one first?"

"We could always just go by name." Katt mentioned. "If it's ladies first, then it's me first!"

"Fair enough." Said Falco. Everyone seemed to agree. "So, Katt. Who's your first victim?" Once she heard this, she scanned the room, looking over everyone. She could choose anyone, make them do anything, admit anything. Or maybe she could get a laugh out of seeing someone strip a piece of clothing. Once this crossed her mind, she decided her victim.

"Falco." His eyes opened as wide as they possibly could, signaling his astonishment. "Truth or Dare?" Falco barely gave it any thought before his answer.

"Truth."

"Do you have any STD's?" Katt asked. The rest of the team recoiled in disgust.

"Is that really appropriate?" Retorted Roxy.

"Seems a little too personal for something like this." Spoke Krystal. Katt just shrugged, then fixated her gaze back to the blue avian. She cocked her eyebrow, waiting for Falco's reply.

"Of course not." He said as if it were painfully obvious. Katt just shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Your turn." Falco in turn scanned the room over for his victim. "Slippy."

"Bring it on! I can take it!" He yelled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You always seem so carefree all the time. All that tension has got to go somewhere. So, seeing as you don't have a girlfriend…Do you masturbate?" Slippy just stared bankly before submitting his answer.

"What's masturbating?" Falco's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's. He didn't know what it meant?

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Said Falco as he regained his composure. "Your turn." Slippy automatically turned to Roka.

"Truth or Dare, Roka?" The vulpine scratched his chin and looked at the ground. He looked up after a few moments of thinking.

"Dare." He said in his confident tone.

"Kiss Falco." Slippy replied. Roka showed signs of disgust, but at the expense of taking his shirt off, he agreed. Slippy didn't say how long he had to kiss him. He walked over to Falco sitting in a recliner, Falco squirming in terror, trying to escape the inevitable.

"Roka, I swear if you kiss me, I'll- MMM!" He could only stifle a muffled rant as Roka pressed his lips against his. Roka wiped his muzzle, making sure to leave no trace of Falco on them. He then walked back to where he was seated, which was a footstool, next to Roxy.

"Alright, who should I pick?" He mumbled. "Alright then, Krystal. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered. Roka then pulled out a jar that was in his pocket, one that was filled with what looked like peppers. He tossed it to her and it landed in her lap.

"Eat one of those." She picked up the jar to find they were indeed peppers.

"What kind of peppers are these?"

"Eat one and find out." Replied Roka, his evil smirk growing ever larger. Krystal reluctantly twisted the lid off, pulled out a pepper, and put it in her mouth. As she was chewing, her eyes grew huge. She then ran out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving the peppers on the table in front of her. Roka picked them up, put the lid back on, and placed them back in his pocket.

"What kind of peppers were those?" Fox yelled.

"Ghost chili's. One of the hottest peppers I know of." With his anger rising, Fox ran to the kitchen to see what Krystal was doing to cause the pain to subside. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Krystal with a milk carton pouring the white liquid into her mouth. A good amount of it was hitting the floor, creating a huge puddle. Fox just sighed, walking over to get a couple paper towels once the blue vixen appeared to have finished the whole carton. They cleaned up the mess without complaint. From what Fox heard, ghost chilis were the one of the hottest pepper that existed and can burn someone's mouth for several hours. After cleaning up the mess, they proceeded back into the living room. They appeared to be laughing about what transpired a moment before. Krystal stifled a scoff and eyed over the rest of the crew.

"Fox." She said without turning. "Truth or Dare?" Fox didn't see this coming.

"Um…I guess…Dare." He said a bit nervously. Krystal chuckled and whispered in his ear. His tail stiffened and his eyes shot open. His mouth went dry and his mind was blown. "Um…I don't…know…Are you serious?" She nodded. "Um…Okay, I guess." Krystal then grabbed his arm and rushed him out of the room. Fox now had a wide grin on his face and what looked like a bulge forming in his pocket.

"Okay then. Didn't see that coming." Falco spoke.

"How long is this gonna take?" Asked Slippy.

"Forty-five to sixty minutes." Answered Falco.

--

1 hour later

"That…was…brilliant." Panted Krystal. "But…did you have to slobber all over my hair?"

"Uh…Sorry about that." Fox apologized. I just couldn't help myself. Your just THAT good." This made Krystal laugh a bit, followed by a squeal as Fox picked her up. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." They made their way to the shower. They had just had sex, so they didn't care if they showered at the same time.

--

15 minutes later

Fox and Krystal walked back into the front room. Everyone seemed a bit clueless, all except for Falco, who had a wide smirk on his face.

"So, you finally did it. Five-stars Fox." He congratulated him with a pat on the back.

"Whatever. It's my turn, and I choose…Roxy. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She answered.

"What is the nastiest thing you have ever done to Roka?" Fox asked.

"Blowjob." Everyone either was disgusted or ecstatic.

"What?!"

"Ew!"

"What's a blowjob?" Asked Slippy

"Dude! No way! Ah, man that is rich!"

"I know." Roxy replied. "And you want to know what's really cool? You fell for it! I've never done anything worse than kiss him!" Roxy started laughing, while everyone else just stared blankly at her. "Anyway. Falco, Truth or Dare?" She finally asked.

"Dare." He answered. Roxy then walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "What?! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Either that or stripping off your pants." She chuckled.

"Who says I have to do that? Fox just said we would have to strip off a piece of clothing. He didn't say you got to choose what I take off."

"I didn't, but that's a great idea." Fox said. Everyone else just utter an 'ooooh!', signifying how much of a idea this was. Falco had to decide: Strip off his pants, or comply with Roxy's ridiculous dare. And with the conditions of both, it was a hard choice.

* * *

_Cliffhanger alert! Anyway, again, I'm sorry about this chapter's quality. If you send me some more ideas, I might be able to make this interesting. I will do my best to improve this as best I can, cause I only plan 6-10 chapters for this thing. Thanks again to those who sent in ideas, and send in more! Tell your friends so they can submit ideas for this too! BTW, this fic will not contribute to any of the other Starfox fics I'll write. This is just for fun. R&R, ya'll!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the huge delay. Your lack of reviewing is making it difficult. No grudge, but please review more. With all the readers, there should be way more reviews. Anyway, don't wanna stall you. You've been waiting a while. Here it is! Chapter three!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Embarrassment, Streaking, and Crazy Twists

Falco remained seated, still thinking of the two choices. Either way, some part of him would be shown to the others. The only difference was for how long. On one hand, he would remain in his boxers the entire game, and in front of everyone at that. The other option left him with revealing every bit of his body exposed. And to the residents of the capitol of Corneria. He had been challenged with a dreaded dare, a feared forced action, one that would surely be orally relived for many days to come. He was dared to streak across Corneria City.

"So…What'll it be, Falco?" Roxy toyed with him. He had yet to decide, but had to make up his mind. Between the two outcomes, they seemed pretty even. But the whole idea of running though Corneria City without any bit of covering apparel seemed unnecessary. Then again, just thinking of sitting there in his boxers looked to be the same level of embarrassment. Everyone would be able to observe the bulge that would be evident from insufficient amounts of clothing. When it came to everyone in the city below, they would try to avoid him for a few weeks, maybe months. After that, they would resume their predictable manner of chasing after him, ripping off his clothing, and asking for autographs. "Come on, Falco. You gonna answer." When it came to taking off just one piece of clothing in the Great Fox's TV room, it was one step forward to being mock at for being completely nude. Sure, he could more than likely go up against any dare that they challenged him with. "Woohoo! Falco!" Roxy continued to designate him. But the fact of the matter was that he couldn't take on all of them. This being a factor in the game, he would eventually have to remove the last amount of clothing he could be dependent on later in the game if the dares were that undesirable to carry out. "FALCO!" Roxy shouted. Falco snap out of what seemed to be a trance-like state.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Must've put too much thought into." He was surprised at how much thought he could put into something so trivial.

"Whatever. Are you gonna do it or not?"

"What's the dare, anyway?" Asked Fox.

"To streak across Corneria City. Either that, or strip off his pants." Everyone, for what seemed like millionth time during the game, reacted either in a disgusted or ecstatic manner.

"Dude, that's rich…There's no way he'll do it." Roka said through gasps of air. Lack of it came from his falling on the floor laughing and Roxy who collapsed onto him a second later.

"…Yeah…" Falco said with his head hung low. The others broke into laughter yet again. Everyone but Fox.

"How are we gonna know if he actually did the dare? We can't all go down to Corneria City."

"I think I might be able to fix the surveillance cameras." Slippy offered. "I could wire them to the emergency generator so that we get footage down on the capitol."

"Then it's settled. Falco, get in your Arwing and head down there. We'll tell you when you can start." Fox had a wide grin on his face. He was really going to enjoy this, the favorite of all his devious ways of getting back at him. Falco's naked body being revealed all across Corneria City would be the ultimate embarrassment, and now it was happening.

* * *

Falco was down on the planet, wearing a trench coat to cover his now naked body. He awaited the call from inside a telephone booth. Lucky for him, hardly anyone used a telephone booth anymore. The only ones who ever did didn't have active cell phones. Soon enough, he heard his phone ring, demanding him to answer. The uneasy falcon did so.

"Yeah?" He said in a gruff voice.

"It's all clear, dude." Slippy's high-pitched voice rang in his ears. "Start the streaking." He heard the line click. He closed his phone and unbuttoned the coat. He opened the door and ran out through the streets, trying his best to avoid cars. With his arms out wide, he was yelling at the top of his voice. Up on the Great Fox, everyone was in hysterics. They guffawed at the screaming avian running through the streets. Fox was especially enjoying himself. This was payback for all the crap he went through at Falco's hands. Unfortunately for everyone's happy time, two officers tackled Falco. They cuffed him and heaved him into the back seat of their car, which zoomed away, in what they thought was the direction of the police station.

"This might be bad." Krystal stated. Fox had to admit that even though this was hilarious and enjoyable on his part, he'd hate to see his friend stuck in jail. He wouldn't be quite as pleasant with a grudge on his mind. Then again, revenge was more than likely, even if Falco got nothing bigger than a small fine, or a simple warning. It seemed a bit against the odds that the team's nude runner would get off easy, just because of all they did for Lylat. Nothing could be predicted then and there, so the team waited for anything to develop. Sure enough, something did. The room was filled with ringing, and Fox strode over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He said blankly. He listened for a moment. "Alright, hold on a sec." He then pressed a button near the charger, which triggered power to the screen. He then put the phone back on the receiver. What appeared on the screen was a middle-aged canine, a black Labrador, in an officer's uniform, looking stern and utterly annoyed.

"Mr. McCloud." He spoke with authority. Fox hated being called this, but since the law was speaking, he dared not interrupt. "Mr. Lombardi was apprehended for streaking across several blocks here in Corneria City."

"We know. We just saw it." Replied Fox.

"He states that he was dared to do so." This ran a chill up the team's spine's, especially Roxy's. "Is this true?" Fox bit his lip, then looked back at his team as if to say 'Any ideas?'. They just stared at him with slightly nervous faces. The vulpine turned back at the screen.

"Yes, sir." He said. He sounded somewhat like a kid who just got scolded for doing a devious act.

"Well, then. Mr. Lombardi is placed under house arrest. Not exactly house arrest, I guess you could say, but he needs to stay on the Great Fox."

"But…wait. Why did you ask if we dared him?" Asked Roxy.

"It's just a dare. He had the chance to turn it down. In my opinion…" He lowered his voice. "He's a dumbass not to have said 'no'." The officer finished with a grin. This stifled some light laughter within the room, which soon faded when the officer cleared his throat. "If one of you could come down and give him a ride back up to the Great Fox…" He finished his sentence early to await an answer.

"I'll go get him!" Shouted Katt, and she rushed off to her ship. The officer just nodded slightly.

"Just like someone's lover to stick by their side. But, I don't need to say anything about tha…" He trailed off a bit when his eyes glanced over at Slippy. Though he appeared not to have caught on, he didn't continue. "Well, anyway, Mr. Lombardi-"

"If you don't mind, can you call us by our first names?" Fox inquired. "It's kinda…Well, kinda makes us feel like we're better than you. We're just mercenaries. That isn't too different from cops."

"If that's what you want. Falco needs to stay on the Great Fox for a week. No sooner can he leave. Is that understood?" Fox nodded in response. "Good." And the screen went blank.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Thanks a ton, douchebags." Said an enraged Falco.

"Dude, you had the chance to just strip off your pants instead." Stated Fox.

"Oh, so you wanted to see my bulge, huh?" Falco replied with a sarcastic smirk. "Thanks to you, I'm stuck here for a fucking week! What am I supposed to do?!"

"I got something I mind…" Katt cut in, beginning to make out with him. The both fell on the floor, twisting and moaning.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Roka shouted.

"Why?!"

"You're scaring Slippy!" He said, pointing to the terrified toad. His eyes were wide and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ah, damn it! Whatever, my turn, isn't it? Then…Fox. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Pole dance for us." He said, pointing to a nearby pole. Why it was there, no one really knew. They thought it probably related to the previous Star Fox team.

"No." He said, and he pulled off his shirt. Krystal blushed slightly from the muscular part of his body that was revealed. Falco just frowned. Getting back at him and Roxy wasn't going to be easy. "Roka. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." _"I can take anything he dishes out."_ He thought.

"Say 'in my pants' at the end of each of your sentences." Fox replied. Everyone chuckled slightly, even Roka.

"Okay, in my pants." More laughter. "Alright then, in my pants. Who's my victim, in my pants?"

* * *

20 minutes later

The game progressed at an even pace. By now, just about everyone had clothing removed, save Slippy. For that, they were grateful. It was again Roka's turn, and ironically, he chose…

"Slippy, in my pants. Truth or Dare, in my pants?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Crank call Star Wolf, in my pants." Despite the continued dare on Roka's part, his dare was doom bringing.

"Are you crazy?! They'll be furious! Just because you beat Wolf at drinking moonshine doesn't mean they're pushovers all-together." Falco tried reasoning with him.

"What's the worst they could do? I'm doing it." Slippy replied. He walked over to the screen they were at previously, turned on the audio, and dialed. Since the speakers sent sound throughout the room, they heard ringing. As though it were eternity, they sat there, waiting to hear the gruff voice of Wolf O'Donnel to rupture their eardrums.

"Yeah, who is it?" The low voice made itself known.

"HEY WOLF! YOU STINK!" And Slippy pressed the disconnect button. He turned around, his face bent into a smile. He apparently didn't get why everyone looked like they saw a ghost.

"Dude, he's gonna kick your ass. He'll probably be here any-" Katt was cut off by the alarm going off. Slippy accessed the security cameras through his watch..

"Wow, Katt. You were right. He's here right now." He said in a surprisingly cheerful tone. Rolling their eyes, save Slippy, the team ran down to the hanger to find the three ships owned by Wolf, Leon, and Panther sitting on the far side. As the three jumped out, everyone drew some form of weaponry, such as Krystal's staff or Roka's old-fashioned, yet affective pistol. Wolf drew out his blaster.

"We know it was you! For what reason are you bothering us?!" Wolf asked aggressively.

"It was Slippy. Roka dared him to." Fox stated.

"It's true, in my pants." Leon had a problem keeping his laughter under control, but what able to keep from bursting out in hysterics.

"A dare? You mean like Truth or Dare?" Panther inquired. It seemed like an entirely bad time to do so, but the team nodded.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Leon lowered his weapon and put his hand on his head. "We wasted our time thanks to some stupid kid game."

"If they dared that fat toad to prank call us, it's definitely not a kid's game." Wolf, too, lowered his weapon. His mouth curved into a grin. "Especially if it's the strip version."

"Say what?" Panther asked. Wolf pointed at several members of the team.

"Just look. Parts of their clothing are stripped off. At least that's what I'm getting." It didn't take long for Panther to notice Krystal without her shirt on.

_"Bonerific."_ He then ran up to her, much to Fox's anger. "Krystal. How about you and I go get dinner tonight?" Fox couldn't help himself. Despite his knowledge of her having her staff out, Fox lunged at Panther and went to pummeling him. While the brawl went on, Wolf just continued.

"Well, since we're here, why waste the gas?"

"What do you mean, in my pants?" Roka asked, again bringing Leon to the brink of uncontrollable laughter.

"I mean that we might as well join whatever the hell you're doing."

"No." Krystal stated immediately. "I will not play this while Panther's playing."

"Well, he looks too beaten up to even get an erection." It was true. Panther looked like he was just hit with a wrecking ball. Fox also had some injuries, but none nearly as bad as Fox. "Why don't we let Fox decide? He is the leader." Fox just shrugged. With anyone else, this would mean they didn't have an answer. But with this particular vulpine, it was a yes. Everyone just groaned.

"Then it's settled. We're gonna have fun with this thing." Wolf grinned. They headed back to the room they were in previously, either walking in what seemed like stride, or trudging their feet in fear of the messed up events that would soon follow.

* * *

_So, how was it? I'd really appreciate it if you would give me more truths and dares. Thanks to those who did review. I will use as many truths and dares you have gave me as possible. Thanks for the support. And I hope you liked the little twist I put in there. CYA!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo! I'm back. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?_

_Wolf: Yes_

_Whoa, didn't see that coming._

_Fox: Just leave him alone. He'll make us do anything._

_Wolf: Anything?_

_Fox: Anything._

_Krystal: Anything?_

_Anything...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! cough...sorry, got something in my throat. Anyway, I guarantee you'll like this chapter. And to those who reviewed, thank you. You'll know if I picked your request if it's in there. Sorry, I feel like it's a huge hassle to check who said what with my crappy internet._

_Wolf: Haha._

_That's it! Rasengan!_

_Wolf: What'd he say? AAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!_

_That's you get for messing with the author of Naruto fics. Anyway, here's chapter four. I look forward to your reviews._

* * *

Chapter Four

Star Wolf's Competitive Side

"So whose turn is it now?" Asked Wolf. He and his comrades couldn't find an available seat, so they just leaned against the wall. Panther was staring at Krystal, flashing his flirtatious wink and smile.

"Mine!" Slippy shouted. "Hey Wolf. Truth or Dare?" The gray lupine's ears perked up. He didn't expect to be chosen that soon, especially by the same person who was the reason they were there.

"Truth."

"How did you lose your eye?" Wolf's eyes shot open as fast as his ears flattened out.

"Um…It's not really that important. It was just…I…Damn…Fuck. Now I know why Fox thinks you're so annoying." Slippy looked over at Fox.

"Do you really think I'm annoying, Fox?" His voice was slightly higher from his broken spirit.

"Um…Uh…No, Slippy…Your not annoying at all…I don't think that." He said nervously.

"I do." Falco cut in.

"Will everyone just shut up already? I wanna know why Wolf's eye is like that." Their heads turned once again to Wolf, who was just as bashful about revealing his secret as ever.

"Fine…If I must…I got hit with a paper airplane back in high school." His tail went between his legs, his eyes closed, and his ears were flattened down as low as he thought he could possibly make them go. Like he suspected, everyone laughed, but only for a second. "Well, I figured it would be more laughable than that."

"Well, it's like everyone says. They can put your eye out if they're used in the wrong way." Roxy stated. Ironically, Slippy wasn't listening and was biding his time before it was his turn by making paper airplane. Since none of the conversation reached him, he was less than concerned when he threw the plane and it went straight for Wolf. He let out a scream that everyone qualified to be from a teenage girl. He jumped out of the way, right into Leon. Wolf ended up right on top of him, and if that weren't enough, his position was more than suggestive. His legs were spread to either side of Leon, while the chameleon just lay straight. Laughter once again erupted through the entire room. Wolf struggled up to his standing position, his face equipped with a piercing glare.

"Shut the fuck up! I lost my eye because of one of those, of course I'm a little paranoid around them." He shouted.

"That we understand…" Falco stated between breaths of much needed air. "…But the scream? You're more of a pansy than I thought." Everyone knows that with wrong words said, revenge is taken. This case was no different. Wolf advanced on Falco, hands balled into fists. He unleashed his fury on the unprepared avian.

"No…fucking…bastard…makes…me into…a fool!" He shouted through punches. The assault lasted about 5 minutes. Wolf went back to the wall, shaking his fists. "Damn, I haven't kicked someone's ass that much for a while." The aftermath involved Wolf's hands to be sore and Falco feeling like he went ten rounds with Peppy on a bad day. "My turn, isn't it? Hey you, pinkie." He was pointing at Katt. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Replied the feline.

"You really have a tomboy attitude. Are you lesbian?"

"I'll kick your ass!" She screamed. Before she could lung at Wolf, Falco just wrapped his arm around hers and held her back.

"Wolf, she's not a lesbian. I've had sex with her before." Falco stated. He was having a difficult endeavor holding back Katt. As much as he'd like to let her have at him, the risk of her getting injured at the same time was too high.

"So she lives the live of a lesbian behind your back. Interesting." Leon said calmly. Katt snapped at that moment. She broke free of Falco and grabbed the nearest object, which was a vase. She chucked it at Leon, who quickly dodged it and ran out of the room. Katt pursued him a moment later.

"Falco, take my turn for me." She said before rushing after Leon.

"Whoa. Bitch got game." Wolf didn't sound the least bit surprised, when really he felt the exact opposite. "I'm gonna get something from the fridge." He went off to the kitchen, and everyone, sans Leon and Panther, thought it strange that no one stopped him. "Ah, nasty! Who keeps fucking moldy cheese I here?!"

"Don't touch it! It's mine!" Slippy shouted. Falco got a great upon mention of the rotten dairy product.

"Hey, Wolf! Truth or Dare?" He yelled.

_"Not again."_ Fox thought. _"He'll get another damn turn."_

"Uh…Dare." He answered. He sounded like he had food in his mouth.

"Eat that moldy cheese in the fridge." The sound of liquid being sprayed out of the lupine's mouth followed. He came back into the room holding a block of cheese covered in blue and gray fuzz.

"Eat this? What are you, a fucking faggot? This'll kill me!"

"Either that or you'll have to strip off your jacket." This put a jolt through Wolf's fur. The thought of becoming even the least bit uncovered in front of Star Fox was…nauseating. But the only way to avoid it would be to eat the even more grotesque block of dairy he held in his hand. With a heavy sigh, he brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. Wold winced while he chewed, the taste being worst than he could've imagined. He swallowed, only to immediately vomit all over Panther.

"UGH!" The feline uttered. "S'wrong with you?!"

"Here, you taste the fucking cheese! Let's see how you fucking like it!" Wolf tackled Panther and shoved the cheese in his mouth. He vomited all over the ground beside him. Slippy got up, more frustrated than anyone had seen him.

"You jerks! That was mine! You're all jerks!" He then ran out of the room bawling his eyes out. While some looked a little ashamed, the others, Fox, Falco, Wolf and Panther, just looked satisfied and finally at ease.

"Man, what a pussy." Wolf grinned. "But seriously…How can he eat this?!"

"Who knows? It's your turn." Krystal didn't have much enthusiasm in her voice. She, too, had enough of Wolf having an additional turn this early.

"Hmm…Alright…All of you. Truth or Dare?"

"Wait a minute." Roka chimed in. "…All of us?"

"Yeah, all of you." Wolf repeated. "Truth…or …Dare?" He said this like they had a hard time hearing or were just mentally challenged.

"Truth. Just get on with it." Fox quickly said. Everyone just looked at him. Their looks shot a slight chill up his spine. He hadn't been glared at like that since he got drunk and ate all of the fresh baked muffins that were made when he got home that one time. "What? I want to get Wolf's turn over with. Besides, what kind of truth can he possibly throw at us?"

"What's your worst fear?" The lupine asked.

"Now it's bad." Fox answered. Indeed it was. All the others agreed in their heads.

"So Fox. You first."

"Damn it…It's…uh…needles." Wolf burst out laughing. He apparently found this hilarious, but when no one else even spoke, he stopped.

"Alright, Falco. You next."

"Either impotence or gay people."

"Uh-huh. Roka?"

"Being isolated. Ya know, alone…without anyone…only thing that I'd-"

"Yeah, yeah, real cute. We get the picture" Wold interrupted. Roka just got a scowl. He never liked to be cut off in a conversation. "Krystal?"

"Getting raped." Krystal shuddered a bit. Panther raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting something? You really think I would stoop so low as to violate you without your permission?" Asked Panther with somewhat of an accusing tone.

"No. I'm just saying that I wouldn't enjoy it when anyone does it. But just because I'm not designating you doesn't mean that you can get any closer to me than you are now."

"Can we get on with this?" Wolf said impatiently. "Okay…Roxy."

"Bad haircuts." She said. Everyone froze from astonishment.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Bad haircuts?!" Wolf ridiculed. "I mean, I've heard of fearing female genitalia, but bad haircuts?!"

"Look who's talking." Roxy answered with a matter-of-fact voice. "Who's afraid of paper airplanes?" Wolf opened his mouth to retort, only to close it again in thought.

"Touché'. Okay then…Panther."

"Huh? Why me?"

"I said 'everyone'. That includes you." This sure wasn't something Panther wanted to hear. He scoured mind for any possible idea he could use to fool them.

"Um…Spiders." He said somewhat quickly.

"I don't believe that." Wolf answered not in a surprised way, but instead like he literally did not consider it as fact.

"Fine, it's…Cockroaches."

"No."

"Water."

"That I can believe…" Wolf started. Panther sighed in relief. "…But I still don't think that's it."

"Fuck. You got me pegged. It's getting raped anally." Wolf's mouth, and with it just about everyone else's, went at least a bit agape with strange and unexplainable shock.

"Why the hell would you be afraid of that?!" Falco half shouted.

"Well, would you like that to happen to you?"

"Eh…Good point." Falco replied, a bit embarrassed. Then he realized something. "Wait…If Wolf asked all of us, whose turn is it?" Everyone else, too, wondered how this would work. Not everyone go have a turn at the same time. So, seeking to resolve this, Fox spoke up.

"I got an idea. I'll pick a number between one and ten, and whoever guesses it or gets close to it goes next. Neither Wolf or I get to go next, though."

"Why the fuck do I get left out?" The enraged lupine yelled.

"You just went, genius." Roka cut in, producing small laughter from an unknown player.

"Anyway, Krystal?"

"1."

"Falco?"

"8."

"Katt?"

"9." Fox rolled his eyes at how loyal to Falco she was appearing to be.

"Roka?"

"3."

"Roxy?"

"4." Yet again, Fox had the same thought from earlier.

_"What is with them? Every couple here is picking numbers close to each other. Creepy." _It was then that he felt something brush against him. He glanced over to see Krystal's tail rubbing up against his side, the blue vixen's face slightly purple from the combination of blushing and blue fur. _"Then again…I can't complain myself. If I had to pick a number, I'm sure Krystal would do the sa-"_

"6."

"Huh?" Fox looked up at who spoke. It was Panther.

"6. The number I chose is 6." He said a bit impatiently.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well, Krystal got it. The number was 1."

"You sure have a high opinion of yourself." Roka said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You picked 1. I gotta say, that sounds like you're talking about yourself."

"Shut up, Roka."

"Fine. But, hey, next time choose 'modest' instead of a number." Roka said through chuckles. Fox just rolled his eyes, which seemed like his new 'thing'.

"Panther. Truth or Dare?" Krystal said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Truth…" He replied nervously. _"What the fuck does she have planned?"_

"Do you take Enzyte?"

"No."

"Yes." Wolf reassured them. Krystal stood up and pointed at Panther.

"HA! I knew it! You're a fake!" Krystal continued laughing, content in her new discovery. Even though she found this groundbreaking, the others just found it nerve-wracking. "I knew this guy couldn't be all that!"

"Big whoop. Wolf. Truth or Dare?" Spoke the slightly annoyed feline.

"Dare."

"Ya know that general that these guys take orders from? Listen; phone him up and…" The rest was only heard by Wolf via whisper. Wolf's face didn't change, much to the annoyance of the rest of the team.

"What kind of dumbass fag dare is that? You really think I'd do something that stupid?"

"Yes, actually." Panther said with a smirk. He received a punch to the nose. So hard that it made a bit of blood trickled down to his lip. Out of instinct, Panther began licking it up.

"Fine." The lupine began walking over to the screen. "I still think this is pretty retarded. The dude's cracked, what would I gain from doing this?"

"Just do it." Panther shoved him into the panel. Without warning, the screen came on and showed the image of another room. It was Slippy's. He was in the corner, crying, hugging what looked like a teddy bear.

"And I thought _he _was cracked." Wolf said. He was careful not to mention the name. Slippy continued to cry for a while. "Man, he really cared about that disgusting block. What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"It didn't help that Falco and Katt were making out in front of him." Roxy said accusingly.

"Oh, come on." Katt retorted. "The gettin' was good."

"Yeah, and in front of all of us." Roka said.

"Whatever. I'm getting on with this dare." Wolf then dialed several numbers and switched on visual. The screen was a dull blue for only a few seconds before the image of General Pepper appeared.

"What do you want?!" He shouted in his gruff voice. "I'm very busy!" Wolf then gave him the finger.

"Suck my dick, cum-guzzler!" Shouted Wolf. He then disconnected the transmission before Pepper could say anything. "That wasn't nearly as enjoyable as I thought it would be."

"Are you a madman?!" Roka was now shaking him uncontrollably. "You just flipped off General Pepper! He'll kill you!"

"Roka, calm down!" Roxy grabbed him and shoved him into a chair. She then reached for her jacket and took out a bag of peach rings. "Here, eat these." Roka quickly grabbed them and opened the package. He slowly began consuming the rings.

"Did I happen to see something on Pepper's desk?" Wolf questioned.

"Like what?" Asked Krystal, only half-curious.

"Like cocaine."

"Pepper wouldn't do that." Fox quickly said.

"Yeah. I mean, the guy's a nut job…" Falco defended, though he didn't seem to be doing so. "…But he would stoop to that length. That doesn't matter. He saw where you were, Wolf. And if he finds out we were playing Truth or Dare, he'll think one of us did it. Can you imagine how catastrophic that would be for us?"

"Unless of course he found out it was Panther's fault." Katt submitted. "Then, we're in the clear."

"Yeah, but what'll he do?" Krystal asked.

* * *

"Why that damn Wolf O'Donnell! He'll pay for this!" The general was furious. He pushed a button on his desk, and a minute later a soldier in uniform stepped in.

"Yes, General Pepper, sir?" He said, saluting him. He was a young porcupine, no older than 25.

"Send someone up to the Great Fox immediately!"

"Might I ask why, sir?"

"You may." An awkward pause soon followed. The soldier expected Pepper to instantly answer.

"Um…Why?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Pepper replied, strangely cheerful.

_"What is this guy's problem?"_ The soldier thought.

"Wolf O'Donnell just messaged me, flipped me off, and called me a cum-guzzler." The door was still open, and a passing secretary gasped and ran off. "Send someone up."

"Why is Wolf there?" The soldier asked.

"I don't know, just send someone up." Pepper answered.

"Who should I send?"

"I don't care! Just do it, damn it!" Pepper snapped. He even threw a lamp at the soldier. He ran out of the room, slamming the door in urgency to separate himself from the insane man that was his leader. Pepper proceeded to sniffing up white trails of cocaine through a straw. "It's a good thing no one knows I do this."

Down the hall, the soldier from before was phoning someone, apparently the one who was being sent up to the Great Fox.

"Yes sir...No, I don't know why he was there...No, I don't know why he did that...Why would be dared to? ...Well, that's just a suggestion, I really don't think-...Good point, I'm not the one being sent up there...Alright…Ok…Good luck, Sergeant Grey." He then hung up the phone.

* * *

_Cliffhangers everywhere. Can you guess? I ain't giving you any hints here. Well, except for the little thing in the first author's note. Well, let's just say a crossover might happen. Ok, it will, but you'll have to guess what it is and when it'll happen. So, leave some reviews, give me ideas, whatever. I like it when people let me know what they think. So, review or I won't just find Waldo...I'll make sure everyone knows where he is. Six feet under. If you love Waldo, then review and leave ideas. Not only that, but you can help me decide what should happen to Leon by Katt's hands. Don't make it sexual, make it gruesome and bloody. Try and throw in some skin burning and wedgies. CYA!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry it took long. I had a lot of schoolwork to do. But I got it up, didn't I? First, I'd like to thank the reviewers who reviewed this story from the near start to the present. Ever chapter. Here they are:_

**Vinny Martello**

**Skatepunk172**

**starfoxluver**

_Not only did they tell me positive things, but have helped me throughout this fic. Also, additional props to Vinny Martello for the big element of the story that started last chapter and will make itself known in this one. So, read. There will be a puzzle for you to solve at the bottom in the author's note. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five

A Shade of Grey

The skies were over cast with a moderate amount of clouds. All the same shade; light gray. They slowly made their way across the sky, blocking the light from Solar. Bill Grey stepped out into the slight drizzle that started not a moment before he exited the building. He just received a call concerning Wolf O'Donnell. He had to authorize the use of his ship from the Cornerian Military. It wasn't normal for something this trivial to have need of the use of his ship, but it had to be so. And with that bit of importance, so was authorizing use of it. As his fur became more progressively wet, he went to where his Cornerian fighter sat. It, just like it's pilot, was covered with small droplets of the now steadily pouring rain. The cockpit opened, beckoning the canine inside. He climbed in, closed the hatch, and started it up. The engine roared to life and Bill didn't waste any time on the ground. He flipped on the G-Diffusers and pointed the craft in the direction of the outer atmosphere. It blasted forward to it's destination; the Great Fox.

_"I have to go teach Wolf a lesson on one of the first days off I've had in a fucking year. Honestly, Wolf better have a reflector attached to his ass." _Thought Bill. Then the thoughts of Fox and the rest of the team burrowed into his current thoughts. Seeing the old team would be worth having to encounter Wolf. _"At least Fox can explain this. And…I can finally get back at him for that fucking stupid thing he did." _His face, during all these thoughts, went from a scowl to a small grin to a devious smirk. Since Wolf was up on the Great Fox, he had to have a good reason to be. Either that or a completely stupid and unfathomable reason that no one would expect. Bill figured that like himself and Star Fox were in need of a little down time. Keeping that in mind, Star Wolf might do anything to relax, even stoop to interacting with their enemies. Or so Bill thought. Even he found it impossible, but as he felt the shaking from exiting Corneria's atmosphere, he just decided to see for himself.

* * *

"Get the fuck back here, you fucking son of a bitch!" Screamed Katt. The pursuit of her scaly victim hadn't faltered from the moment she started. She was currently hunting him in the game room. Against her luck, the room was full of old retro games, all of them able to conceal anyone who hid there. "Where the fuck are you?! Stop hiding like a fucking pansy dick!"

"That didn't make much sense, what you just said." Said Leon. Just as he finished speaking, he uttered a small squeak, and Katt also heard him slap his hand across his mouth. With her heightened sense of hearing, Katt picked up his voice to be coming from behind two rows of games. As she approached the desired row, Leon bolted down the aisle. Good thing for Katt, she was much faster.

"Gotcha, mother fucker."

"Get away!" Leon shouted. It was too late though. Katt seized hold of him, and Leon braced for whatever impact she made him endure. Instead, Katt reached in his pants and stretched out his underwear. Leon made a noise in between a painful groan and a squeal. Katt stretched the underwear so much that they ripped at the waist, providing Leon with an uncomfortable escape.

"I'm not fucking done with you! GET BACK HERE!" Katt once again ran after her target.

* * *

"He probably won't get too worked over." Answered Falco. "Even he couldn't go overboard on this."

"Good point. Let's just keep playing." Fox sat back on the sofa and everyone followed suit. "Wolf, it's your turn…again." He heaved.

"Oh boy…" The lupine said, deep in thought. However, it didn't last long. "Krystal, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She replied, fearing the worst.

"Kiss Panther." Panther's attitude shot from boredom to glee instantly. Krystal's was quite the opposite; boredom to anger.

"No. I won't do that." She then removed her pants, which left her body only covered by her bra and panties. Either way, Panther got a positive outcome, but not even his strange form of euphoria could keep him from asking the question.

"Wolf…Why would do something like that for me?" He whispered to him. Wolf closed his eyes and a grin formed on his face.

"'Cause now…you owe me one." He chuckled. Panther sighed at realization, but just figured he would worry about it when it came to actual notice.

"Alright then…F-" Before she could finish, the alarms went off. "Shit. Again?" They knew that it was the alarm for an intruder. So, like before, they proceeded to the hanger where they found a Cornerian fighter with it's landing gear enabled. Sparks were flying from a few of Slippy's utilities, and minimal damage was done to the three Wolfens that were evidently in its path.

"Ah, shit! I just fucking got that modified!" Wolf ranted. It was then that the cockpit of the fighter swung open. Star Fox's good friend Bill Grey jumped out and advanced towards them.

"Yo! How are y'all?" He said, flashing the 'live long and prosper' symbol. "Heard something about Star Wolf being up here. Care to explain?"

"Well…" Fox started. He took a deep breath, then spoke very quickly. "Slippy was dared to crank call Star Wolf, so when he did they came up here, and once they found out about this, they decided to play." He then started panting from partial lack of breath.

"Um…Okay." Bill was now looking from one person to the next, seeing that several of them had articles of clothing missing. "Care to enlighten me on why you guys haven't dressed all the way?"

"Oh, we did." Spoke up Roka. He sounded sort of like a hippie for some reason. "We were just playing Truth or Dare, man." Not only was his speech altered, but also he was swaying slowly back and forth.

"Then why-?"

"If someone doesn't do a dare or answer a certain truth then they have to strip off a piece of clothing." Roxy said while having a hard time holding up Roka. "Roka, you're too damn heavy for this." She then began dragging him back to the previous room.

"Okay, I'm in." Bill said with a grin. "But…Star Wolf can't be going around doing…whatever they do." Wolf rolled his eyes and Panther crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. "I mean, just don't try any funny business."

"Yeah, Panther." Krystal cut in. Panther just left the room with Wolf. The others heard something about 'grabbing a bite'.

"Say, where's Slippy? I thought he'd be with you."

"I'd better go check on the little pansy." Falco left the hanger and took a left. Bill, again, seemed confused. He was about to say something when Fox cut in.

"We'll fill you in. Just come with us." They then left, Bill trailing behind. A wicked grin yet again met his face, and thoughts of revenge flashed through his mind.

_"Time to pay, Fox. Your punishment is gonna hurt like a dick up your ass." _Thought Bill. They continued, and he couldn't have felt more eager in his whole life.

* * *

"Yo, Slippy." Falco was knocking on the toad's door. "You alright, dude?" No answer. "Can we just talk?" Still no answer. "Slippy, you'd better open this fucking door before I knock it down!"

"Come in already." Said a hoarse throated Slippy. Falco paid no mind to the state of his voice and pressed the button. The door slid open; Falco stepped in, and…

* * *

"So, that's why Pepper wanted me up here?"

"I guess." Fox confirmed. "I'd imagine going through that would provoke him enough. Or at least having Wolf do that to him."

"Yeah." Bill walked over to Wolf leaning against the wall. "I came all the way up here 'cause of some lint-licker doing a dare?" He was pointing a blaster at him. Wolf just stared down the barrel for a few seconds.

"…I'm not an lint-licker." He said bluntly, his ears coming down a millimeter. "…You're a lint-licker." He sounded like a kid who was just insulted. Bill was the one who made him say it, and even he had a difficult time realizing that he actually said it.

"That doesn't sound like something you'd say in a time like that." Panther said.

"Big whoop, wanna fight about it?" Panther nodded to say 'no'. "Well, I do." And Wolf launched a fist into his groin. As the defeated feline bent over in pain, Wolf went to kicking him in the side. "Yeah, sucka! I'm all up in ya!"

"That sounded ultra gay." Fox called out.

"Did someone just say they wanted a missing jaw?" Fox just let out a small squeak. "Wait, it's my turn. Bill. Truth or Dare?"

"Ooooh…Tough choice. Hmm…" Minutes passed as the canine thought. About three minutes into his decision, Wolf began making clock noises. Bill just shot him with a blaster. Everyone gasped, all except for Roka.

"Gasp." He said. No one seemed to pay attention, though.

"Calm down, I had it on stun." Everyone said 'Oh', no longer worried about Wolf, who now noticed his uninjured status. "Fine. Truth."

"What's your worst fear?" Bill turned to Fox.

"Don't I have a choice in this?"

"Only on a dare or a certain truth. This counts."

"How the hell does that count as a fucking chance for him to fucking-?!" Wolf was cut off.

"Calm down and I'll explain." Fox said. Though flustered, the lupine remained clam and ready to listen. "Normally, you were only able to answer a truth. You weren't able to avoid it. But that only applied to yes or no questions. If someone strips when asked a question like that, that person would be teased since they knew they did so for a reason. But, if it's a question that isn't yes or no, and instead has numerous answers, like 'what's you worst fear', someone could strip if they don't want people to know. It could even be for the reason that they think its embarrassing even if it isn't, or even if they just don't others to know. Understand?"

"I…think. Ow…My head hurts." Wolf began clutching his head. As a result of Fox's rule renewal, Bill took off his jacket. Underneath, he wore a Barry Manilow shirt.

"You…like Barry Manilow?" Asked Roxy.

"Uh…no." Bill answered as a rebuttal.

"Then why do you have his shirt?"

"Why do I have a plasma grenade ready for use?" He fingered a green grenade attacked to his belt."

"Uh…Never mind." Roxy clutched Roka for safety. Roka, however, didn't look quite lethal at all at the moment. He apparently had just been sitting there, eating peach rings. He was on his third bag.

"Wait a minute. It was my turn. Wolf, you stole it!" Krystal stood up as she shouted at him.

"Fork over the twenty credits, Panther." Wolf held out his hand to his left. Panther was digging through his pockets and withdrew ten credits. He handed it to Wolf. "Too bad, blue-girl."

"Listen, Krystal." The blue vixen's face went from Wolf to Bill; anger to curiosity. "You can have my turn if you want." This lit up Krystal's attitude. She was back in control. Like many times before, Krystal scanned the room. She thought about what kinds of truths and dares she could through at each person. However, she completely forgot the pair she had planned to use before Bill arrived.

"Panther. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Give me fifty credits." Panther was about to reach back into his pocket when he stopped.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"One, because I said so. And two, because you still owe me for what you made do back when I was on Star Wolf." This mildly peaked everyone's interest.

"And what would that be?" Asked Roxy. Krystal's fur turned slightly purple.

"Um…nothing. It's just…Well, it's nothing at all."

"Panther made him make out with some chick that we picked up one day while he stood there masturbating." Wolf revealed. Panther didn't seem to mind; everyone knew the kinds of things he did to women and what he made them do, and that sounded like one of them. What really surprised them was that Krystal agreed to that.

"That's wiggity wiggity whack." Roka spoke suddenly. He now sounded like he was a rapper.

"What did he say?" Asked Wolf.

"I don't know." Fox shrugged. "I don't understand the old-school lingo. I think the only one who does is Slippy." The realization was so large that Wolf thought he heard a gear click. "Wait, didn't Falco go check on Slippy earlier?"

"Yeah, but that was like…" Bill checked his watch. "Twenty minutes ago."

"Wolf. Truth or Dare?" Panther asked him, after taking off his jacket. To everyone's horror, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Um…dare."

"Aren't we trying to figure out what happened to Falco and Slippy?" Krystal scolded.

"That's what I was doing." Panther then turned to Wolf. "Go check on the two douchebags."

"That was your solution?! That's not gonna get us anywhere, damn it!" Roxy shouted. She suddenly figured that she needed to calm down, like Roka. She pulled out yet another bag of peach rings and started eating them. Wolf just shrugged, walking out of the room in the direction of Slippy's room, or at least the direction he thought it was in.

"Where do you get all those damn peach rings?" Fox designated Roxy.

"Oh, I just won a contest one day and got, like, a hundred credits worth. It's-" She was cut off by something no one was expecting. Roka shot up and threw the chair he was in. It flew at Panther, who screamed like a girl and jumped out of the way.

"Roka, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shouted Fox. He turned to the vulpine, eyes blood shot and a murderer's grin on his face.

"Who the hell is Roka?" He said in a slightly demonic voice. "I am Srebme! No one can stop me!" His maniacal laughter filled the room, and Panther was hiding in the corner. Apparently he was responsible for the evident puddle that formed a second later.

"Roka, just calm down." Krystal said, slowly moving at him. "Get him!" She yelled. Bill, Fox, Roxy, and Krystal all lunged at Roka, who just jumped backwards, right onto…

"Holy shit! He's standing on the wall!" Yelled Bill. "That's not possible!"

"Anything's possible for Srebme!" His evil laugh once again rang, and he ran up the wall, onto the ceiling, and out of the room upside-down. Once the four who tried to restrain him were dusted off, they all peered down the hallway, Srebme still in sight.

"Um…that was weird." Bill said. "I can hunt him down if you want." He said with a grin and a click from reloading his blaster.

"No. We'll just wait until he calms down." Fox glanced over to where Panther was. "Dude, that's fucking nasty!" Panther soon noticed, and stood up. "Bathroom's that way." He pointed to the opposite door. Panther ran to it and down the hall.

"Anyone wondering what's going on with Katt and Leon?" Asked Krystal.

* * *

"You bastard, get back here!" Katt shouted. She was running after Leon in the hallway. She couldn't care less which one. Despite her speed, she couldn't catch up with Leon. At least, until he slipped on a banana peal. He slid into the wall and fell over.

"Who leaves a fucking banana peal lying around?!" He shouted.

"It was me, Srebme!" He heard in the distance. Both Katt Leon paused, thinking over who Srebme might be. Regardless, Katt ran at her victim with…

"Where the hell did you get a fucking coffee pot?!"

"Kitchen."

"When were you in the-. AAAAUUUGGH!" Katt smashed the pot opened on top of Leon's head. It was still full of scalding hot coffee. Katt then kicked him in the crotch, making him topple over. He was bleeding slightly and was clutching his hed with one hand and his groin with the other. She was close to finishing the assault when someone hit her in the back of the head with a plushy.

"Who the hell did that?!"

"It was me, Srebme!" She looked on the ceiling to see Roka. He ran in the opposite direction, laughing maniacally.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Lucky for Leon, this proved to be his chance for escape. Katt noticed this only a second later. "Not again. Get the fuck back here!"

* * *

Falco awoke in a dark room. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. He tried moving his arms and legs, but he was tied up.

_"So, I can't move. Great. Why the hell am I here anyway?" _His memory flashed back as far as possible. He remembered walking into Slippy's room, and getting hit with a vase. Next thing he remembered was waking up there. _"That dickhead. When I get my hands on him…"_

"Where the fuck am I?" Came a gruff voice behind Falco. "Why the hell am I tied up?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Wolf." Falco replied. Wolf was sitting in the opposite direction of him.

"I'm tied up here with you? Great. The only thing that can make this worse is if that toad did this."

"I did." Came a high-pitched voice. Falco looked over at the door to see Slippy there. His grin was not at all happy-go-lucky, but instead that of a killer.

"Oh, come on. It's him isn't it?" Wolf grumbled. Slippy walked around Falco to the irritated lupine and slapped him across the face.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Slippy's voice wasn't quite the carefree tone that Falco remembered. It was full of malice. "I'm gonna make sure you two pay! I've got something here for you two. The Board of Revenge!" It was a paddle.

"Is it just me, or does that seem a bit unorthodox?" Falco asked. He then was slapped by Slippy.

_"Revenge is sweet."_ Thought Slippy, advancing on his captives with numerous torture devices. _"You two are in for a world of hurt." _He said as he pulled out what looked like a painful probing device.

"Ah, shit. We're screwed."

* * *

_So, how was it? Now, can anyone guess how I made the name "Srebme"? First person to tell me in a review gets a fic request. they'll get to say what they want to happen. Not just a truth or dare suggestion, but they get to help with the scenarios. So, good luck. Thanks again everyone! BTW, I'm still going for truths and dares. Keep sending in ideas. Oh, and not only that. I have a poll on my page that's really important. It will be voting for who pulls off the humongous dare at the end. Go and vote. Maybe your choice will be the one. I will close the poll when I post the second to last chapter, or just whenever I feel like. CYA!! Shadow shinobi out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay! I'm back, baby! Hope you enjoy this one, cause I have an interesting twist I might put in, but it might cause it to avert a bit from the whole truth or dare plot for a chapter or two. Anyway, I tried using more truths and dares from you guys, since I feel like I've been leaving you out. BTW, the poll is still on my page. It'll decide who pulls off that one final dare at the end, guys! AND I ONLY HAVE 10 VOTERS!! __C'mon guys! __On another note, I have a Naruto/Star Fox crossover idea, so tell me whether or not I should do that. I really want to, but I won't if no one will read it. Well, enjoy. And thanks to KrzyKrn, Skatepunk172, and starfoxluver for the truths and dares I put in here. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Six

More Stupidity and Randomness

"Not…really." Fox answered Krystal. "Katt's a big girl, she can take care of Leon."

"Yeah, good point." She said, sitting down. "Um…Isn't it Wolf's turn? He's still gone."

"Just take his turn for him." Krystal's playful manner was sparking.

"You really think I should? It'd be kind of rude, even if it's Wolf." She said, her kinder nature finding a way out. Fox put an arm around her.

"Just go for it. Serves that bastard right." Krystal giggled. She leaned in to kiss Fox, but her movement loosened the shelf support behind them. The shelf fell over, and if luck would have it, a bowling ball fell right onto Fox's crotch. He instantly gripped his manhood. Panther burst out into laughter, and Bill felt a twinge of annoyance in his gullet.

"Fuck. How am I supposed to get back at him if those damn retards keep messing around like that?"

"Mommy." He said in an extremely high-pitched voice. He fell over on the floor with a loud thud. Krystal quickly rushed to his aid.

"Oh, Fox! I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

"Like hell."

"Ouch. I know how you feel." She turned and headed to the kitchen, more than likely for an ice pack.

"How do you know what it's like to get hit in the balls?! Unless…" He slowly said somewhat accusingly. The blue vixen turned back to him.

"You sicko! I'm a telepath, I can sense what you feel, doofus!" She stalled for a second before saying 'doofus', not wanting an argument to break out. Fox just stared at her.

"…I'm not a doofus…" He replied, looking at the floor at his side. He then pointed to Bill. "He's a doofus." Roxy chuckled a bit under her breath. Once Bill turned to her, she resumed eating the peach rings to make it seem like hadn't done anything. She was on her second bag. Once Krystal returned with the ice pack, Fox was able to stand. He sat with the freezing cold pack on his groin.

"Anyway…Roxy. Truth or Dare?" Roxy looked up. For a few moments, they thought they saw her eyes change slightly red.

"Dare…" She said in a low voice.

"Stop eating those peach rings! You saw what happened with Roka!" As an act of resistance and rebellion, Roxy slowly brought three rings at once up to her mouth, chewed them up, and swallowed. Her eyes grew more bloodshot.

"Listen to me." Bill cut in. "You put those down, or I'll shove this so far up your cu-"

"Whoa! Bill, you going too far!" Fox grabbed his shoulder, stopping the canine's progress toward Roxy. "Yelling and threatening isn't going to help."

"Damn it, that's the only thing I'm good at!" He took his blaster out of his holster and threw it at the ground in anger.

"Bill, calm down!" Fox put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Why don't you go relax in my room or something?" Bill grunted and shoved his shoulder out of Fox's barely administered grip. Despite giving him the cold shoulder, Bill took Fox's advice and walked in the direction of his room. The walk was pretty dull. Nothing to distract him but a noise that sounded like muffled out cries of pain; he figured they were just noises of the air vent. Just when he was about to reach Fox's room, he saw a bottle of lotion lying on the ground in front of another door. Thoughts weaving through his head and an urge building up, he grabbed it and headed into the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

Falco's cries of pain were loud and shrill. Slippy was right when he said they were in for it. Falco could feel the probing device scraping against his insides. Not only that, but the fact that something was even up his anus was mentally revolting and disturbing. The pain quick slightly. Slippy pulled out the device roughly.

"You baby. At least I lubed it up." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, how'd you like a violently spinning dildo up your ass?!" Falco yelled in anger. The toad scoffed. The next thing was unexpected. He untied both him and Wolf.

"Pull up your pants, douchebags." Afraid of further torment, they complied. He brought out a blaster and two small blinking objects. They were smaller than a tack, and yet Falco and Wolf had a bad feeling about them. "Put these on the roof of your mouth." They quickly grabbed them and placed them in the desired area. "If you attempt to harm me in any way, these will shock you mercilessly."

"You overlooked something, ass toggler." Slippy's attention was brought to Wolf. "If anyone finds out about this, we're not gonna be the only ones getting man handled."

"That's where your wrong, fartknocker."

"I'm not a fartknocker…He's a fartknocker." Wolf pointed at Falco.

"SHUT UP! As I was saying, if someone notices you in pain, it will just appear that you are having a seizure. And I'm not exaggerating when I say that it will kill you. Now get out there. We need to confirm with everyone that we just had a nice…long…talk." The last words were spoken in a dark tone. The three proceeded out of the door and down the hall. Slippy found it odd that the bottle of lotion was gone, though. However, he didn't pay it much mind.

* * *

"Dude, we need to get everyone back." Fox said suddenly.

"Why?" Panther replied.

"Well, the game can't really go on without them, and it's obvious that you can't even play without your little butt buddies."

"What?! I've had sex with Krystal! I'm not gay! What other proof do you need?"

"I don't know, maybe some confirmation from the others." It was then that Falco, Wolf, and Slippy walked into the room. The toad no longer seemed upset about the cheese, but the other two appeared defeated by some means.

"So, what happened?" Asked Krystal. They all went back to their previous positions; Slippy in an armchair in the corner, Falco on the couch, and Wolf against the wall.

"Oh, nothin'." Slippy said cheerfully. "We just had a little talk. Right guys?" Falco and Wolf nodded. It seemed a little suspicious that they would make as little noise as possible, but Fox didn't much care. They did to apologize to Slippy. His thought, either way, were cut short by someone walking in. Walking in on the ceiling, nonetheless.

"Srebme is back! And-" He looked over at Roxy, and jumped off the ceiling onto the ground. He walked over to her and helped her onto to her feet. "Lyreb. You have finally awakened." He said, kissing her outstretched arm.

"Quit it, Srebme!" Roxy said in a dark tone. Now, everyone had a chance to freak out. The two possessed foxes stared at them angrily. They looked like they wanted to know something. Either that, or see how long it took before they all wet themselves. Since Panther was out of the question, they looked to the others. Sure enough, Falco and Wolf seemed scared enough to lose bladder control.

"What the fuck guys? Why do you keep pissing on the floor?!" Fox was outraged. He hit a button on his wristwatch. An image of ROB appeared.

"Yes sir?" He said in his monotone voice.

"ROB, come in here and clean up this…" He never thought he would have to say the next word out loud. "…Urine." He got out.

"Yes sir." Not a minute passed until ROB came in with a liquid vacuum. It cleaned up all of the yellow liquid, even sucking it up from within the material of the couch.

"Enough of these interruptions." Srebme said as he and Lyreb ran at ROB. They began taking him apart piece by piece. In the aftermath, the only thing recognizable was his head, which Fox picked up.

"This is totally fucked up." ROB said promptly before shutting down.

"Why did you do that?" Krystal asked the two nervously.

"We've had enough with all these distractions. The game must go on." Lyreb stated. "We finally understand why Star Wolf was so eager to join. This is a game to win some sort of weapon of mass destruction. Everyone knows that Star Wolf wants that. …And so do we." She finished with a malicious glare.

"…Uh…Okay…" Fox was bewildered. _"Weapon of mass destruction? These two are out of their minds. But with that idea in their heads, maybe it'll keep them from causing more trouble."_

"This game isn't for-" Wolf started. Fox tackled him swiftly.

"Shut, asshole. This'll make sure they stay in the game. If you even start with revealing the truth to them, I'll shove this shoehorn up your ass." Out of nowhere, he pulled out a green shoehorn. Wolf looked at it, then at Fox.

"…I'm not an asshole." He pointed at Srebme and Lyreb. "They're assholes." Fox slapped him.

"You wanna get us killed?!"

"Fine, I'll stop! Just get off me!" He shoved Fox off of him and into the coffee table. It launched a coffee mug high into the air. Just then, Leon ran in with Katt in pursue.

"Get back here, dick sucker!" She yelled. The coffee mug smashed into Katt's head, instantly knocking her unconscious. Leon turned to see her lying face down on the floor.

"Yeah, bitch! Kharma gotcha!" He walked over to the wall where Star Wolf leaned. He joined his two teammates, and Falco dragged Katt up to the couch and set her right beside him. "So, where were we?" Lyreb took off her shirt and walked forward one step.

"It's my turn. That slutty blue fox asked me a truth before everyone got back. So…" She looked around, catching a sneer from Krystal. "Wolf. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…" He grumbled.

"Since Star Wolf is made up of completely guys, have any of ever thought about having sex with each other?" Wolf looked outraged.

"What the fuck?! Of course not!"

"In that case, Leon and Panther, care to answer the same question?"

"The only one who ever thought that way was Pigma." Leon replied. "He fucking never had any impact on women. He even tried raping us!"

"So that's why you kicked him off your team?" Falco inquired.

"Actually, we got him back for that." Panther answered. "We kicked him off because he kept eating all my salmon." An awkward silence fell. "What? I love salmon." More awkward silence. "Wolf, you turn."

* * *

Once Bill's self-pleasuring was over, he discarded the lotion bottle and shoved the towel he used in a nearby hamper.

_"Me: one, Fox: zero."_ He thought to himself. As he walked in, he saw several things; Panther removing his pants, everyone else averting their eyes and Krystal looking almost ready to puke. Once they were off, Panther threw them and they landed on Krystal's lap. This did it, and she puked all over Katt unintentionally. She grabbed the nearest bucket shaped object, a vase, and released the rest of her bowel's contents.

"Where are all these vases coming from?" Asked Falco. Everyone shrugged. Bill sat down next to Fox. No one paid any mind, but Bill did notice everyone was back. He decided not to bring it up; all that he was concerned about was revenge, now that he remembered he was slacking off on it.

"Mind if I ask why Panther has his pants off?" The canine asked.

"Wolf dared me to shove a dick-shaped balloon filled with coffee up my ass. I refused." He replied. Bill sat silently, waiting for something to progress. "Krystal, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought about having a threesome with two other guys?"

"What the fuck? No!" Fox turned to Bill and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, dude. Better luck with someone else." Krystal thought for a moment, thinking of whom to ask.

"Falco, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you and Leon always fight with each other? Verbally, not just Arwing vs. Wolfen." Falco's faced twisted in anger as his past came back to him in a flash.

* * *

**Many years ago, before Falco joined Star Fox**

Falco and Leon were leaning against the wall of the local mini mart, wearing black leather jackets, blue jeans and boots. They were smoking heavily, not at all concerned about passersby who were sighing in protest of the smoke. They couldn't pay much mind even if they wanted to. They were high. At this point in time, no rivalry sparked between them; just friendship.

"Dude, ya know what that cloud looks like?" Falco said in a hippie like voice. Not only could they not react to the angry pedestrians. They couldn't stop acting like total idiots who only paid attention to the weird things in life.

"That really small cylinder-like one?" Leon answered, just as hippie sounding as Falco. The avian nodded, snickering. "Why, what does it look like?"

"Your dick." He was cracking in laughter. Leon punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, douche." Falco's stomach started growling.

"Dude, I'm gonna go in and get something." He looked over and saw Leon put out his cigarette. "Don't take the last one. It's my last pack." He walked in. Leon thought for a moment.

_"No one makes a remark like that without paying." _The chameleon reached down for the pack. A few minutes later, Falco walked out with a bag of jerky. The sight he gazed at filled him with pure malice.

* * *

"He…took your last cigarette?" Krystal couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, and I bet his dick is just as small as then!" Falco shouted.

"Dude, just get over it! What's done is done, and we probably would've gone the way we did either way!" Falco grumbled and sat back in the couch. His decision to whom he would choose was made when Katt woke up.

"What happened…And why am I covered in puke?!" She said groggily. Krystal apologized quietly, clearly ashamed of what she did. Se began to appear extremely downhearted. Fox then did what he always did in those situations; gave her a massage on her shoulders.

"Katt, Truth or Dare?" Falco asked.

"Truth. Ew…" She was wiping off the puke with a nearby towel.

"Have you ever done anything lesbian?" Katt looked up, then bent her head back and closed her eyes.

"Um…I don't- Wait. Just once. This group of smugglers made me make out with some chick while one of them stood there whacking off." All of them had a crazy inkling.

"What else do you remember about it?" Asked Bill. "Like what species they were or what color fur?"

"Um…" Katt began thinking again. "I think they were a fox. All I remember was…blue…" She now started to catch on.

"Krystal, that one chick you made out with." Fox said to her. "What color of fur was she?"

"Pink. And I think she was a…cat." Krystal and Katt looked at each other in horror, than at Panther in anger. "You son of a bitch!" They lunged at him, holding baseball bats.

"Where did the baseball bats come from?" Asked Slippy. The assault was bloody, and Panther had to remain on the floor after they were finished.

"Bill, Truth or Dare?" Katt said, setting the bat down and wiping some of the blood away from her skirt.

"Dare."

"Make out with Fox." Both Fox and Bill's jaws dropped. Bill, however, had an idea to accompany it.

_"It might be a bit unorthodox, but it still will make him pay."_ Bill thought. _"I'll just have to brush my teeth stronger tonight." _As much as it pained him, he leaned over and pressed his muzzle against Fox's. It pained him even more, but to make it as effective as possible, he forced his tongue in. It explored slightly, until pulled away and gagged slightly. He wiped his muzzle while Fox threw up.

"What the fuck, Bill?! What kind of fucking fag are you?!" Fox shouted.

"Calm down. She dared me, I did it just to get it over with. I didn't wanna have to take anything off." Fox grumbled a bit, the taste of bile and Bill's saliva not assisting him in relieving his anger. "Anyway, Fox. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmph…Truth."

"If I could interrupt a moment, why is everyone choosing truth?" Slippy asked.

"Don't ask me, ask the guy at the computer." Fox replied.

"Come again?"

"Oh, nothing." For some strange reason, Fox winked off into the distance, possibly at someone none of them knew. "You were saying, Bill?"

"What was your first thought when you saw Krystal in the…crystal? …Does anyone else find that a little weird?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Fox answered. "Well…"

"He probably thought…boing-oing-oing!" Falco cut in. He and Katt laughed, as well as everyone else save Fox and Krystal.

"While that may be true, that's totally out of the question Falco!" Fox scolded the bird. Krystal slapped him.

"Fox! What is that supposed to mean?"

"That depends. What if it was a compliment?"

"I'd be very flattered."

"Then it was a compliment." She leaned over and kissed him for a second, then broke away, allowing him to choose his victim.

"Roxy- I mean, Lyreb. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with…Um…Well, one of the three from Star Wolf. You choose." Lyreb thought it over then walked over to Wolf. She pressed her muzzle up against his, making his eyes droop after a few seconds. Their tongues danced over each other. After a minute or two, Wolf started rubbing the front of his jeans up and down. Lyreb broke away, bringing Wolf back to reality. He ceased rubbing.

"Alright then." Lyreb began. Before she could say anything, the digital clock on the table beeped. It said it was 10:00. Lyreb and Srebme fell over, fast asleep.

"…Okay, I'm confused." Slippy said.

"It's probably the crash from the peach rings." Krystal said, yawning. "I'm going to bed." The room was then filled with nods and mumbling, all of approval.

"Wolf, Leon, Panther, just sleep out here." Fox said. "Bill, we'll set you up in the guest room."

"Excuse me?!" Wolf began to rant. "Why the fuck should we have to sleep in here?!"

"One: I hate you. Two: _We _hate you. And three: 'Cause I said so, bitch!" Wolf stared at him.

"…I'm not a bitch…" He paused, but didn't point at anyone. "Life's a bitch."

"That's the only one that made sense." Katt stated. They then walked out of the room, all except for Star Wolf. Wolf took the couch, but soon a fight broke out over it. However, Wolf was the victor after giving Panther a black eye and tripping Leon.

"Yeah, bitches! That's how I roll!" He jumped back onto the couch and lay down. He promptly fell asleep. The other two followed soon after. The rest walked down the hall, walking into their respective rooms. Katt followed Falco into his, and she locked the door. Fox and Krystal kissed before saying good night, and Bill walked into the guestroom.

_"That retard. Now, we're gonna get the rest of our clothes on tomorrow."_ He then heard the click of the intercom. It was Fox's voice.

"All Truth, Dare, or Strip participants. You will not be able to put on any extra clothing by tomorrow." Bill scoffed.

"Yeah, or what?" He said to himself.

"Or you will be forced to hear Slippy talk about the background relay of the Great Fox for five hours." Bill's eyes widened, not at the fact that Fox answered over the intercom, but at the punishment he had in store. He figured there was no way around it, and just resumed contemplating about his revenge.

* * *

Slippy sat in his computer chair, attempting to access the database of the Great Fox. He up on the log in screen. It asked for a username and password. He typed in "Sexytoad171" with a scowl. For the password, he typed in "virgin" with a laugh. He clicked enter and, to his displeasure, it came up with the message:

**Invalid username and/or password**

"Son of a bitch!" He flung a nearby vase and flung it at the wall. He walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside, Slippy was tied up with duct tape on his mouth. He stared up at the clone with terror. "Alright, you dickhead, you changed the username and password! What is it?!" He shouted as he ripped off the duct tape.

"The username is "Naughtytoad151", and the password is "stillavirgin". He was shaking severely. The clone laughed harder than last time.

"That's pathetic!" He slapped a fresh piece of tape over Slippy's mouth and shut the door. He walked over to the computer and typed in the username and password. The computer confirmed it with the message:

**Accepted. Welcome, Slippy. (1) new message on the Hello Kitty forum.**

**Click ****here ****to check**

The clone scowled once more then clicked the directory button to the database. Various links popped up, such as schematics and security camera views. Wanting to click on schematics, he instead accidentally clicked on security cameras. It was obviously set on random, because it automatically brought up a view on Falco's room. Both were on his bed, and he was thrusting his erect member in and out of Katt, who was moaning and twisting with pleasure. The clone quickly closed it, and switched over to schematics. It, too, was set on random, but with a more positive outcome. It showed the air conditioner system.

"It's not what I was thinking off, but it'll do." He said. He printed out the results, and walked out of the room with a toolbox.

* * *

_Twists and turns! Betcha didn't guess that Slippy had an evil clone! Anyway, for advertising purposes, starfoxluver has a new fic called "Interview with Star Fox". Go read it. He needs more people to submit questions other than me and KrzyKrn! As for this, keep reviewing, keep giving me more truths and dares, and to all those authors whose fics I've read, keep impressing me!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the finale. It sucks, it's stupid, but i just wanted to finish it so i can get more work done on Malice and Desperation. Not only that, but I'm thinking of something you guys are really going to enjoy. In fact, it might lead to a war on here. This chapter will fill in all the blanks, and will also resolve everything almost at once. That's why I said it was stupid. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'll find a way to replace this, so thanks again for all the support. Enjoy!_

Chapter Seven

It's Getting Hot In Here

Everyone began to rise from their beds. The alarms from their clocks were going off, and they couldn't agree more in thinking that they were the most annoying things on the ship other than Slippy. Thoughts of the mysterious dream the night before flooded their minds. It was about two humans who stated that they controlled all of their lives within reason and boundaries. The two then proceeded to bringing people in to ask them questions and broadcasting it to everyone who knew them. The two were able to bend reality and make things come out of nowhere with a snap of their fingers or something else; everything happened too fast for anyone to notice. What was strange was it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. Whatever it was, it must've been just their minds playing tricks on them, so they walked into the room they were in the night before.

"Man, weird dream." Fox was the first to say.

"The one where those two brats tell us what to do and have us answer really stupid questions?" Wolf asked.

"Uh…Yeah."

"We all had the same dream." Roka said.

"Looks like you're back to normal." Bill said.

"Back…with a hangover. Ow."

"Way to ruin that awesome movie line." Falco cut in.

"Isn't it my turn, now?" Roxy asked.

"Kinda. Lyreb's the one who was last it…"

"Who?" Roxy clearly had no recollection of the previous night's events. In everyone else's opinion, other than Roka, it was better that she didn't. "Whatever. Fox, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, yawning.

"Make us all breakfast." A few of them did quiet cheers of approval, while Fox sighed. He figured doing what Roxy said was better than stripping off his boxers.

"Sure. Whatever." He walked into the kitchen, only to turn back for a moment. "But first. Wolf, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He also yawned.

"Clean up the mess afterwards." Wolf gaped.

"Hell no! Like I'd clean up after-" He was caught in a stare down that seemed to meet no end. All of them had their eyes on him, even his own team. "Fuck. I'm pegged, aren't I?"

"Oh, big time." Then Fox walked into the kitchen. Wolf sighed. He had his eyes closed and remained against the wall until someone whistled.

"Yo, Wolf!" Falco yelled. "Your turn."

"Hmm…Fine. Krystal, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"Kiss Panther." Krystal gasped. Panther's ears shot up. "It's either that, or show everyone one of the two areas." He was pointing at her bra and panties. She sighed and walked over. She reluctantly pressed her muzzle against Panther's, who instantly melted into it. Everyone was chuckling, and it seemed to go on forever, when really it lasted only ten seconds.

"There. Happy?"

"Very." Panther said lightly.

"Falco, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"We keep saying dare. Isn't anyone gonna say truth?" Asked Slippy.

"You just did." Falco answered with a smart-ass tone. "What's the dare?"

--

"Swiper, stop swiping!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Falco. He was squirming in the chair, desperately trying to get free. As Krystal shut the door, she bust up laughing. Fox walked in with a huge tray of pancakes.

"What's going on?"

"I just locked him in there and forced him to watch Dora the Explorer." She continued to laugh.

"This is cruel AND unusual! You retards, it's right there, look behind you! Let me out!" Everyone bust up laughing at Falco's remark in the other room.

"So, does that mean I get his turn?" Fox asked. Krystal nodded.

"What the fuck?! Why does he get the turn automatically?!" Wolf complained.

"Cause he made breakfast, douche-wibbler." Bill answered. Wolf paused.

"I'm not a douche-wibbler, you're a-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine. You want the mutt to go next, let him." He began walking off towards the hallway when he stopped. "Say, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"You're sick." Roxy said.

"No, I mean it's getting warm in here. Like, desert warm." Now that he mentioned it, everyone began to be feeling the effects of it.

"Damn it, the air conditioning better not be going awry again!" Fox yelled. He then went to go check. Everyone began complaining about the heat while they ate the pancakes. Wolf returned a minute later and sat down by the other two. He had made an idea on the way back.

"Hey guys." He ushered them closer. "I've got an idea. We need to blow this joint, and I know the perfect way to." They began discussing plans, and Bill headed the same way as Fox did.

"Where're you going?" Asked Roka. Bill felt a twinge of annoyance roll it's way up his back.

"I'm gonna see if Fox needs any help." Roka nodded, and Bill resumed. He walked down past many doors before he saw feet sticking out of a vent in the side of the wall. He grabbed one of them and threw Fox out against the wall.

"Ow, what the hell, Bill?!" The canine stared menacingly at him.

"I'm finally gonna get my revenge on you! The kissing dare was just the start!" Fox was confused. Revenge? What did he ever do to Bill? He was his best friend. Before he could ask, Bill pulled out two blasters and starting firing. Luckily, Fox was able to roll out of the way, making the blasts only graze his leg slightly.

"Bill, why are you doing this?!" Bill smacked the side of the blaster against the vulpine's face.

"I'm getting my fucking revenge! You did something that I can't ever forgive!"

"What are you talking about?"

--

**Fox and Bill's days in the academy**

Fox was sitting on his bunk, thinking over the day's events. Failing the test on aircraft schematics, getting hit in the balls by one of the other kids, getting detention just because the teacher was having a bad day, and to top it off Bill getting awarded for his exceptional flying skills in the simulator. This was turning from to worst. He made his way over to the small box on the side of the dresser next to his and Bill's bed. The box was open a small amount and the smell of fresh baked cookies was wafting its way through. He opened it and took the last remaining one. As he bit down into it, Bill walked into the room. He was shocked, but felt that it wasn't that bad. It was just one cookie. But a few minutes later, his stomach started growling ferociously. On top of that, he didn't have any money to get anything from the vending machine down the hall, and he didn't want to have to ask Fox. The mess hall wasn't open, and…the last cookie was gone from the box.

--

"All because I took the last cookie?! Why the hell could you be angry about that?!"

"I was hungry then and there! So, ready for it?" He raised the blaster to Fox's head, and pulled the trigger.

--

"So, when do we start it?" Panther asked.

"When I send this little beam out." Wolf pointed to a little attachment to his blaster. "It'll make anyone bend to our whim within reason. We use it, then we just dare them. All we have to do is get to our Wolfens in time. Got it?"

"Yep." The other two said. Wolf got up and went into the kitchen. He turned a corner so that he was out of sight. Just as his plan was thought out, there were two mirrors aiming into the other room, straight at his target. He shot the invisible beam at the right angle at the mirror, it reflected to the other, it was sent straight at Krystal. As it hit her she flinched, but then she straightened up and walked into the kitchen.

"Perfect." Wolf whispered. With the mirror, he could see Fox and Bill walking in. He also noticed that the temperature had barely changed. But he was about to leave, so he didn't mind. As Krystal walked in, she stood at attention to Wolf. "Now, what I want you to do is…"

--

"Fox, what are you covered in?" Asked Roka.

"Semen. Mr. Revenge sprayed it on me." It was true. The white viscous fluid that covered him was semen.

"Ew, gross!" Katt and Roxy said.

"You shouldn't be complaining. You've swallowed more than that in one session." Falco spoke.

"Ever think I would rather have regular vaginal with you?"

"Didn't really cross my mind much." Katt growled.

"Just as blunt as in the dream. No wonder I dumped him in it." Suddenly, the ship started to rock back and forth violently. Everyone was sent into various objects, most of them vases. "Where do all of those fucking vases come from?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Fox shouted. Once the ship stopped churning, he ran to the control room. Once there, he saw Wolf standing over Krystal, who was dismantling the directional guidance system in the control panel. "Krystal, what are you doing?!" Wolf pressed a button on a small device as she finished.

"Yeah, Krystal. What are you doing?" Wolf asked mockingly.

"I…What? …I don't…" She stuttered. Suddenly, the door opened behind them to reveal another Slippy. "Two Slippys?! What else is gonna happen?!"

"This one is an imposter!" Shouted the new Slippy.

"No, he is." Spoke the original, or at least the one they thought was original.

"Let's find out then!" Bill shot two tazer spikes, one at each of them. The one who was the original barely flinched, while the other fell to the ground screaming. "Clones have much less nerves than originals when made incorrectly."

"How do you know it was made incorrectly? It could just be a robot." Roka asked.

"Because Slippy sucks at making things of artificial intelligence. I mean, look at ROB." The others nodded and said things of approval. Slippy scowled. The clone was then tackled by everyone and beaten to a bloody pulp. Wolf and the rest of Star Wolf ran to the hanger. As the others realized the situation, it was already too late. The Great Fox was burning into the atmosphere of Corneria. Within seconds, it hit the surface with a great explosion.

--

Up above, outside the atmosphere, Star Wolf laughed in triumph. They were flying away.

"Finally, that pup is brought down! And I was the one to do it!" Wolf cheered.

"But…It's not much of a victory if Krystal was the one that did the dirty work." Leon commented. The three Wolfens halted progress. Wolf thought for a moment.

"Never thought about that." Just as he looked over, an asteroid hit all three Wolfens. It was strange, because asteroids didn't have that pattern of movement in that location. It was as if someone caused it to do that.

--

All of them were in the hospital in a few hours. All suffered some damage, and the clone was destroyed on impact. What none of them could believe is that they survived at that, for some reason, Corneria City barely took any damage. They figured they would be dead, along with many others on the surface. Instead, there were no casualties. They all returned to duty after a month, Star Wolf going to prison for all the misdeeds they did, and Star Fox received a new cruiser that they simply named the Great Fox. No need to change anything in the name.

--

This day, it was similar to a month previous. Everyone was doing his or her own thing, which happened to be the same thing. And, just like last time, the lights went out along with all the electronic devices. Everyone showed up into the hanger, where Slippy was mending the lights. They came back on.

"Good thing that didn't go like last time. Then again, that was just a lie." He said, not aware of what he just said.

"What do you mean, Slippy?" Asked Katt.

"Well, last time I switched on the emergency generator, and it turned on everything." Everyone was shocked. Now they realized, it was true and they didn't notice until now. When they saw Falco streaking, when they prank called Star wolf, and all those other times.

"Slippy!" Fox said menacingly. He inched closer to the toad with teeth bared and claws extended. Slippy walked backwards to get away, only to trip over a toolbox. He picked out a wrench and threw it at Fox. He missed and it was sent at the breaker. Once it hit, it sparked and all the lights went out. They were stuck like that for sure. "Great. Now what?" Fox growled after ceasing his progress towards Slippy. Slippy got up and smiled.

"Wanna play Truth, Dare, or Strip?"

* * *

_I was planning that last line since, like, chapter 3. If you have read the Q&A that was a spin-off of this, then the asteroid and the crash will finally make sense. Remember, look out for the new stuff. I'm sorry I cut this short, but I'll make it up to you! Thanks, everyone! Keep impressing me! Shadow out!_


End file.
